


Illegal Activity

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Eliza does not like Alex's idea of revenge on Jefferson.





	Illegal Activity

“I don't know how you convinced me to do this.” Eliza looked at the person next to her. 

“Because you hate Jefferson as much as I do.” Alexander replied. “That, and you are my best friend so you do anything with me anyways.”

Eliza didn't want to admit it, but he was correct. Anything Alex did, she was always besides him. It was something best friends do anyways. 

Well, that and the fact that Eliza is trying to get her best friend to fall for her the same way she had fallen for him. 

And right now, she was crouching down behind a bush. Alex had the idea to spray paint ‘Corrupt’ all over Jefferson’s house. Very illegal. 

Jefferson is the senior student body president, and Eliza almost beat him in the election. She too ran for president. 

But, the guy who was wrestling captain and threatened to beat the shit out of everybody who didn't vote for him won by only two votes. Not that impressive. 

A theatre girl who could belt an A-flat was a girl who deserved to be president. With a three point eight GPA and in the process of applying to Julliard. 

“I hate him, yeah.” Eliza sank herself down into the bush. “But it was your idea to do this for revenge. Even though it was my situation. That you had nothing to do with.”

“But I want revenge for you.” Alex complained. “It isn't fair that you lost. But, it is fair that his house becomes vandalized. His parents are rich anyways.”

As if on cue, a car decided to roll up to the driveway. Two people got out, and Eliza could tell that they were Jefferson’s parents. And she was dressed in black with spray paint. 

“Sc 300. That car is pretty old. They could do better than that.” Alex commented. 

“Really?” Eliza said a little loudly. “At a time like this, you're going to comment on the actual car? Please tell me you at least have a backup plan for this.”

“Why would I?” Alex leaned back and gave a famous smirk. “Maybe I should stand up and start flailing my arms around to get noticed by someone's parents.”

Alexander began to stand up, and this is where Eliza Schuyler panicked. She stood up and grabbed his arm to pull him down. “Don't you even think about it.”

“I'm thinking about it.” Alex began to tap his chin. “And I think that I want to do it.”

“No. Shut up, shut up.” Eliza began to lightly hit Alex on the arm as she tried to calm him down. With Julliard on the way, she can't possibly get in trouble now. 

“Make me.” Alex crouched uncomfortably close to her face. 

Alexander knows Eliza’s secret rule. So, she took this as an invitation to kiss him to shut him up. 

Secret rule: if somebody tells you to make them shut up, it's always an invitation to kiss. They're either too shy or too forward to say it aloud. 

Alex put one hand on Eliza’s face to keep her still. The other hand went down to her waist. Damn, he was ready and he was really inviting. 

Eliza sighed as Alex pulled away. Alex flashed a giant smile. “Damn. I didn't know you would follow your rule for me.”

“Well, I wanted you to shut up, didn't I?” Eliza put a hand over her lips. “I wasn't not going to get into Juilliard because of you.” She still felt the warmth. 

“So I got a kiss to shut up?” Alex stood up again. “Sweet! Let's go.” He grabbed Eliza by the hand and pulled her away from the bush and down the street. 

“Where are you taking me?” Eliza laughed as her best friend (hopefully not for long) led her somewhere in the middle of the road. 

Alex paused for a second. He pulled Eliza close again and pecked her lips. “I'm about to change your life.”

Eliza smiled at him. She grabbed his wrist as he started to walk again. “Then by all means, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
